


Aladdin: From None To All

by NikkyFoxx



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jasmine slave, M/M, Mages, Magic, Romance, Sorcerer, Sultan Jafar, alternative universe, movie, sorcerer Aladdin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkyFoxx/pseuds/NikkyFoxx
Summary: Aladdin hear the lion voice and obey it, he left Abu behind and focused only in his mission, the lamp.Aladdin give the lamp to Jafar and Jafar give the end of his deal, money and fortune to Aladdin, and become the Sultan with Aladdin by his side.BEWARE THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT AND I AM A SLOW WRITER





	1. Cave of Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapters are literally the cartoon movie, nothing changed, nothing at all. Only a little more Jafar emotions LOL  
> No but really, i used the script ... Anyway!! This is my very first Fanfiction!! EVER~ Sorry for the bad english My first leanguage is Spanish so sorry and thank you for reading it

“Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer. Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down!  
Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker; also makes Julienne fries. Will not break,” He put it on table, “will no-” It falls apart. “-it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this!” Pulls out Tupperware. “I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen.” Try it open and makes a raspberry sound; you look confused. “Ah, still good.” You begin to walk away but the Peddler hurries to catch you. “Wait, don't go!” You stop. “I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this.” The Peddler pulls a Magic Lamp out from his sleeve. But you still don’t look convinced. “Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that count.” You are bored by all the suspense and start to look away again but the Peddler rushes to catch up. “This is no ordinary lamp!” He screams agitated, “It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?” He finally catches your attention but it’s only because he have a story to tell. The Peddler pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand. “It begins on a dark night,” He throws sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape. You hope that this time you wouldn’t regret it. “Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose.”

 

In the desert of Agrabah, the great and powerful evil sorcerer, Jafar is waiting sitting on his horse, and Iago, the most beautiful and colorful parrot a sorcerer such as Jafar can have; was resting in his shoulder. They were already impatience when finally Gazeem arrived in a camel. Jafar looked at him in half relieve (Because he through Gazeem die or something in his way here), and half annoyed and said, “You … are late.” Gazeem panics just a little, after all he is extra confidence today; and dismount the camel and kneel down in front of the horse, “A thousand apologies, oh patient one.” Already buzzing with excitement Jafar quickly asks if he has it, Gazeem put his hand inside his vest explaining how he had to slit a few throats to get it, and pulls out half of a golden beetle medallion. Jafar reaches out for it but Gazeem yanks it back. Thanks to whatever he believes that his patience tonight is full or else he would have turned Gazeem to dust in a second. “Ah, ah, ahhh!” Gazeem exclaim evilly and with too much confidence for his own good, “The treasure!” Suddenly Iago squawks and flies by and grabs the medallion and Jafar extend his hand in anticipation, Gazeem scream in surprise more rather than pain while Jafar receive the medallion and explain happily and proud of his pet intelligence, “Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you.” Iago repeats what his master said “What’s coming to you! Awk!”  
Jafar pulls out the second half of the gold medallion and he connects them, and the beetle medallion begins to glow and some wings come out. Finally, it flies out of his hand, scaring the horse, and is off towards the dunes letting out a trail of golden glitter. “Quickly, follow the trail!” He screams and point at the golden flying medallion. All ride off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.   
Jafar excited and amazed, scream laughing, “At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!” Iago again repeats the best part of what his master said: “Awk! Cave of wonder!” Beside the two of them Gazeem stand amazed by the sand lion’s head. Quickly and without hesitation Jafar grabs Gazeem shirt and order him sounding desperate: “Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!” Gazeem straightening his cloths and walk enthusiastically toward the lion mouth already dreaming of all the treasure, the gold, the diamonds, the rubies, the crowns! And once again, the blazing red parrot repeat what Jafar just said. “Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp!” but as fast that Gazeem was away from the ear, he speaks with normality, not like a common parrot but like a human (obviously magic was involve in this). “Jeez, where’d ya dig this bozo up?” Jafar puts his finger to his lips and shushes him; he wants full concentration in this. Meanwhile, Gazeem reaches the cave and when he slightly enters the lion mouth he is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.  
“Who disturb my slumber?” The lions head speak with a tone of irritation and wonder. “It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief.” He bows to the speaking sand head to show that he’s inferior and to hide his scared face. “Know this,” The head continue. “Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough.” Gazeem confused of what the lion head say turns to Jafar with a questioning look but Jafar was already impatience, he wanted to know what was going to happen, did he need to waste more time? Did he have it right? “What are you waiting for? Go On!” Gazeem hesitates but he keep walking forward, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down, and when nothing happens he felt relieved, he begins his trek again. But then another roar comes from the lion and he tries to run away, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. Gazeem left to suffocate slowly in the sand. All that is left are Jafar, Iago, and the two separated halves of the medallion. The lions head disappeared completely but still can be here it voice. “Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough.”   
“I can’t believe it. I just don’t believe it.” Iago said complaining and dusting off the sand. “We’re never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. I’m so ticked off that I’m molting!” He collect the two halve of the medallion and give it to Jafar and flies up to his shoulder. “Patience, Iago.” Jafar reassure his pet and himself. “Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy.” But Iago, as bad tempered that he is, respond with extreme sarcasm to what his master just said. “Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred--I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big pro-” Jafar calmly pinches his peak shut and look around thinking. “Yes we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this …diamond in the rough."


	2. The diamond in the rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, lets see what its up to this diamond or, like we call him, Aladdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all the ones who decide to read the next chapter. i am truly happy! Lets hope this will be going well and of your liking.

Running away like always, every thief in Agrabah is already used to it, just like Aladdin, but not every thief is a bad one some, like him; just want something to fill their stomach.  
“Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!” Screamed one of the guards that were following him. “All this for a loaf of bread?” Aladdin asked to himself while he started to go down to the street from roof to roof. This life, unfortunely; was common for him, get some food (apple, bread, fruits, anything edible, really) and run as fast and sneaking as he can, guards were always around to keep watch to all the miserable life of thieves. When he finally settle in a nice spot one of the guards notice him. “There he is!” Then another guard. “You won’t get away so easy!” Aladdin was getting frustrated; hungry and guards in his tail, what a lucky day. He kept running, trying to lost the guards in this maze that they call city when one of the guards catch him, Aladdin mind was already planning how to escape the guard when they hear a screeching monkey sound. “Perfect timing, Abu!” Abu was Aladdin perfect companion, a little monkey wearing a small vest and a tiny hat. Any thief wished they could get their hand in something so valuable like Abu. Monkeys, well, small monkeys were perfect for distracting and getting small gold jewelry from naïve ladies and dumb old mans. Every night Aladdin prayed thanks to the Gods in the sky for let him keep Abu after all he lost.   
Abu dances on the guards head and laughed. “Hello!” “Come on, let’s get outta here!” Once again running away, jumping everywhere, avoiding swords, dodging death. The guards were angry with all the fails they were getting, how come one petty man was faster and better than some trained guards? No one knows, but when you are in the street for so long just like Aladdin you become the best. But you know chasing a rat, a street rat, is not an easy task, they move between small, crowded places. “Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!” The crowd shouted at him from everywhere, only the richest and hardworking people where able to scream insults to poor people like him, but he didn’t mind, while he was running and distracting the crowd Abu was getting his hand full of jewelry and gold. Today, if he didn’t get caught, is going to be the greatest, and bringing a lots of gold and treasure to later be exchange to currency and the food, lucky day. Finally, he had lost the guards in the poorest place of the city. Guards hated that place, it was dangerous. Too many thieves, sometimes they help each other, for a price.  
Huffing, Aladdin finally found a safe place to eat his piece of bread, one half for Abu and the other for him. When he was going to start eating he sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food, a girl and a boy, the girl is the oldest one and she notice him staring and tries to hide and protect her brother. That melted Aladdin hearth, the bad days where stealing wasn’t an easy thing. He looks at his piece of bread and sighs, he really have a soft spot for children. “Here, go on. Take it.” He offers the food to the girl and they giggle in delight. Abu take a big bite out of his share but instantly feel guilty and walk over the little boy and offer his bread. In delight, they pet him in the head, but Abu feel uncomfortable and tries to evade them. "Ah, don't!"  
Aladdin hear some crowd cheering and get curious about what it was and instantly forget what he was doing. It was a parade of another prince. This time it was Prince Achmed, he was riding a horse. “On his way to the palace, I suppose.” A bystander was commenting. “Another suitor for the princess.” Another bystander said both of them sounding tired, too many princes and none were the choosing one. Suddenly, the kids from before come running out from the alley and the boy runs out in front of the prince’s horse, startling it. “Out of my way, you filthy brat!” The prince shouted and get out his whip to attack the two children, but Aladdin jumps in front of them and catches the whip. “Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!” “Ugh! I will teach you some manners!” Prince Achmed kick Aladdin in the ribs and he fall into a mud puddle and, of course; the crowd full of rich people laugh at him. “You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you, but only for your blood.” The prince irritated says and ruches proudly to the palace and the guards shut the doors behind him. Aladdin still in the floor, comments under his breath. “I’m not worthless. And I don’t have fleas. Come on Abu. Let’s go home” He gets up and leaves the street behind and walk with his head down and his stomach empty to his home.  
Aladdin climbs up to his home. His, (if you can called that) house was in top of many abandoned houses in the middle of the poorest street of Agrabah, he choose this particular place with no windows and almost not safe place to be because of the amazing view. He can see all of the city of Agrabah, it make him feel more superior, less of a street rat, less of a no body. He and Abu sat in some old ragged pillows and got out all of the stolen items they got today, to be honest it was quite a lot to survive at least a week or maybe, if he is careful, two whole weeks. They, mostly Abu; got all kind of precious things: golden rings, golden earrings with rubies in the middle, beautiful golden necklace with much kind of precious stones and many gold bracelets, and the most important ones, currency gold. They were so lucky today, well if you don’t count the empty stomach. “Riffraff, street rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer. Would they see a poor boy? No siree! They'd find out, there's so much more to me.” He gets up and hides the gold and pulls back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace. “Someday, Abu, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you make it to the end!! Once again please if i made mistakes correct me, i am a beginner.   
> am i going to fast? probably


	3. Sweet Princess Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets see who the princess really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use the script movie for reference. I need to do research for a better quality character.  
> "Its a fanfiction, it doesnt need to be the same" hissss
> 
> Thank you all for passing the two first chapters!

“I’ve never been so insulted!” Screamed Prince Achmed, storming out of the palace. “Oh, Prince Achmed. You're not leaving so soon, are you?” Panicking, The Sultan, Jasmine father; tries to stop the angry prince, but the prince continues his way out. “Good luck marrying her off!” He slam shut the door and leave the sultan alone, giving him no chance to change his mind. Well, when the princess of the City Of Agrabah has a full grown tiger, no prince can get close to her without being targeted like a pray.  
The Sultan rush over to the garden to see his sweet daughter, he really wants her to marry a prince but he is too soft and she is too stubborn. “Jasmine! Jasmine!” He sees the princess’s pet tiger, Rajah. “You! Why are you so mean to all the princes! Because of you Prince Achmed left!” “Oh, father,” Say Jasmine playfully and not guilty at all. “Rajah was just playing with him, weren't you Rajah.” Rajah comes over and allows her to pet and hug him. “You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?” Her father sighs and tries to get angry at her. “Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you-” “-must be married to a prince.” Finish Jasmine, tired of listen the same silly thing over and over again. The Sultan continues anyway. “By your next birthday and, if you haven’t realized yet, is in three days!” Jasmine walks over to a dove cage and takes one out. “The law is wrong. Father, I hate being forced into this. I don’t want to get married, but if I have to then, I want it to be for love.” He, already giving up in being angry and tries to make her understand from another perspective. “Jasmine, it's not only this law.” She hands him the dove, and he puts it back in the cage. “I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for.” “I can take care of my own!” She stomps over to the fountain in the middle of the garden. “When I become the Sultan I will have my own power. Try to understand father. I will be able to walk out of this cage and be around our people-” The Sultan stops her, looking pale of the idea of Jasmine being on her own. “But Jasmine, you're a princess!” “For now!” She respond and run away to the palace directly to her room or maybe the kitchen (She eats when frustrated) and Rajah follow her closely.  
The Sultan, frustrated and panicking, was walking around his office, talking to himself. “I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky.” A shadow falls over him. He looks up startled and sees Jafar. “Ah, Jafar, my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom.” Jafar always get a pleasure feeling every time the Sultan calls him the most trusted advisor. “My life is but to serve you, my lord.” He bows. “It's this suitor business.” The Sultan continues, too concentrated in the problem. “Jasmine refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's-end.” Jafar smile, so nice to hear the sultan so desperate and confused. “Awk! Wit’s-end!” Iago repeats, knowing very well that Jafar is echoing the same word in his mind. “Oh!” The Sultan laugh unfocusing himself out of the problems. “Have a cracker, pretty parrot!” He pulls a cracker out from his pocket and stuffs it in Iago's mouth. Iago grimaces as he tries to eat it and Jafar and the Sultan both laugh. “Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals.” Iago glare at him, if he only could do the same, he through. “Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem.” Jafar continues, planning his way into the Sultan mind like a snake. “If anyone can help, it's you.” Replies the Sultan, finding relief in his most trusted advisor words. “Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond.” “Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years.” He touches his ring confused in why Jafar need something so precious. Maybe is to prove something? “It is necessary to find the princess a suitor.” Jafar continues, no holding back his intentions. He turns his staff with a cobra head towards the Sultan and its eyes begin to glow. The Sultan's eyes get a hypnotized look. “Don't worry. Everything will be fine.” “Everything...will be...fine.” The Sultan repeats sleepily. “The diamond” He commands proudly. “Here, Jafar. Whatever you need will be fine.” The Sultan removes his ring and hands it to Jafar and he pulls back the staff. “You are most gracious, my liege.” He left the Sultan alone in his office still hypnotized and fast walk away to finish his business.  
Walking in the corridor Jafar stops in front of a wall and pull a rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers. “I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers!” Jafar chuckles a little, hearing Iago hating the annoying Sultan pleased him. “Calm yourself, Iago. Soon, I will be sultan, not that addlepated twit.” He said calmly and so full of confidence. His plan was beginning to form. Both of them pass through a door and slam it shut. 

Jasmine waits until everyone is asleep and escape, if you can call it that; from her room and run toward the garden. “You will see father, I am going to study the whole city and come back strong and ready to rule, without a man beside me, controlling me.” Behind her, is her beloved and fluffiest pet, Rajah, nervous of her crazy plan. “That’s what they do, control, just like Jafar do to him. I bet he thinks I am a clueless princess, but he can’t be more wrong.” She climbs a tree close to the garden wall but Rajah tug her pants. “Don’t worry; it will be only for a short while.” She smiles gently and almost cry, almost. “I promise.” She kiss goodbye to Rajah and jump the wall and disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woopy! another one bite the dust!! Thank you for finishing this introductory chapter. once again, if you see grammatical terrors let me know.  
> love you all


	4. True Love Cliché?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know whats up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one is out.   
> sorry if i am going to fast but i am motivated so thank you for taking your time in reading this "masterpiece"

“Okay, Abu. Go!” Aladdin shouts to his pet to commence the plan. Abu climb to a melon tent and tries to take the proprietor attention. “Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing.” The proprietor announces to passing crowd when Abu, still hanging in the tent roof, grabs a melon and make silly sounds to get his attention. “Hey!” Success. “Get your paws off that.” “Blah blah blah!” “Why, you! Get away from here, you filthy ape!” He ties to catch him but miserably fail. Meanwhile, Aladdin is taking all the melon he can and signal Abu to stop and run away. The proprietor snatch the melon Abu was holding and put it back with the others but notice something out of place. Aladdin and Abu walk away happily with five melons, breakfast, lunch and dinner. It’s just fruits, but something is something. Besides, if they don’t eat it today, tomorrow they will probably get rotten. “Nice goin' Abu. Breakfast is served.” They climb to a house roof and eat their share when Aladdin notices a naïve-looking girl in the plaza.  
“Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver.” “Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!” “Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady.” Many shopkeepers where trying to catch this beautiful lady attention, of course she is Jasmine; but she keep walking straight. “Do they really thing they going to catch my attention with petty thing?” She says to herself irritated. “At least they are living well, I guess.” Jasmines continue her walk when she sees a group of people forming a circle. “What is this?” She asks curiously and run to see what it’s going on. When she arrive and go more close to the center she sees a man swallowing fire waiting a few seconds and barf a ball of fire. The spectators cheers in surprise and throw some coins to the man in the center. “Amazing,” She walks away and continue her research to the city. “They have nice entertainment. That will keep them quiet.”   
Aladdin follow her closely, he had fallen in love with this mysterious girl, instantly. But she is no ordinary princess, Jasmine notice him for quite a while. “I bet he is a thief, let’s play dumb and see what’s going to happen.” She approaches to a cart selling bread and notice two children looking at the bread, they are almost drooling. She picks one up and gives it to the little boy. “Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go.” The two kids run off into the crowd. “You'd better be able to pay for that.” The proprietor say, suspecting she is a stupid new thief already. “Pay?” She responds mystified. “No one steals from my cart!” He shouts and grabs her hand. “Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?” He pin her hand down and grab a knife. “The penalty is losing their privilege of hands!” “Help!” Aladdin runs toward the damsel in distress and stop the proprietor hand. “Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her.” The proprietor put down his hands and Aladdin and grabs her from the wrist. Angrily the proprietor asks. “You know this girl?” “Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy.” Aladdin sighs. “I've been looking all over for you.” Whispering to her. “Just play along.” Jasmine is surprise, looks like not all the dirty poor citizens are thief. “Your sister stole a piece of bread and give it to some dirty children, are yo-” “Oh! She always does that! She thinks the plaza it’s the house and the house the plaza!” Aladdin act disappoint and give a glance to Jasmine. “Dear brother, some unknown children entered to our kitchen. They were hungry so a give them some of our best bread.” Aladdin sigh in relive, she is actually playing alone. “Tragic, isn't it?” The proprietor is distracted by Jasmine crazy look and Aladdin pick up another bread from his cart. “But, no harm done. Right?” He gives the bread back to the shopkeeper and push Jasmine from behind. “Now come along sis. Time to see the doctor.” She walks toward a camel. “But the doctor is already in the house.” “No, no, no. Not that one.” Both of them, holding hands and laughing, (joined by Abu in the way) ran away of the scene before the shopkeeper notice their acting. Love and kindness always bring people together, right?  
Meanwhile, in the great and powerful Jafar laboratory, Iago and he are working in a time reveal spell to search the diamond. In the middle of the room there is a machinery that’s looks like a giant sand clock with a base to put something small {watch the movie I guess}. In the right side there is a wheel with a crystal ball inside. Jafar, with his cobra staff, cast a lighting spell that makes the wheel go faster and faster. Inside the sand clock a lighting storm is forming. “With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?” Iago asks abhorred, he had seen all kind of spell from his master. Nothing new. “Save your breath, Iago. Faster!” He screams while placing the Sultan ring in the base and then shooting another lighting spell to the wheel and, finally, the sand begin to swirl and Jafar start to chant. “Ah, sands of time reveal to me the one who can enter the cave.” The sand in top forms the Cave of Wonders. It falls through into a storm and shows Aladdin climbing up a ladder, followed by a woman covered in a brown cloak. “Yes, yes!” Excited, Jafar do a little dance with his feet, and Iago get surprise by the clock showing an actual answer. “There he is. My diamond in the rough!” Fast, too fast (well he is egoist) Iago disgusted protest. “That's him?!?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for?” He flies to his master shoulder too look more closely to the thief. “Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?” Pleased with the results, Jafar laughs hideously.   
“I want to thank you for stopping that man.” Says Jasmine. “I was really scared.” “Uh, forget it.” They climb to a roof and he grabs a pole. “So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?” Aladdin uses the pole to vaults to the next building, leaving Jasmine behind. Show off, she though, we both can play this game. “Is it that obvious?” She asks with the most angelic voice she can do. “Well, you do kinda stand out.” He stares at her with the I am in love eyes. She looks back at him fulling knowing what does eyes means. “I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be.” He finishes. “Dangerous?” Jasmine says under her breath, “Because of guys like you, of course.” He lays a plank between the buildings for her to walk over, but as he is leaned down, she vaults over his head. He looks back in surprise. She tosses the pole to him. Both Aladdin's and Abu's eyes bulge in shook. “I am a fast learner.” She confesses, with eyes glimmering in pride. “Right. C'mon, this way.” Aladdin gesture to an abandoned structure-house. They go inside the roof, dodging planks and beams as they go. “Is this where you live?” “Yep. Just me and Abu. Come and go as we please.” She is more surprised that he is living from free more that the state of the place. No wonder we don’t receive exact number of population, they are living in abandoned houses. She thinks, Jasmine is indeed researching the city. “Well, it's not much,” He pulls back a curtain and exposes the palace. “But it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?” He speaks with awe in his voce, like he doesn’t see this view every day. “Oh, it's wonderful.” She repeats the same tone, this time genuinely. “I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets...” “Oh, it’s amazing.” She answers him. “It’s like living in a dream. but at the same time…” Aladdin looks at her wondering what does she means. “At the same time?” He asks. “Well, you know, women are expected to leave like a statute and obey.” Jasmine change her tone to one more irritated. “Oh.” Is the only answer he could manage. “But, it’s better than here.” “Obviously.” She says fast. “Outside women are less. At least in the palace we have more protection and free will.” “So, you come from the palace.” He stat proudly, Jasmine hit herself mentally for slipping her tongue at a thief. “Yeah, um, I am a servant.” “Oh! The princess maid or something?” ah, now you are more interested. She thinks, let’s see how it goes. “Yes, the princess servant. I clean her room, brush her hair, and choose the dresses.” “And why are you here?” Aladdin is curious about her life but he is more interested in all the emotions she is showing. She is so beautiful, it’s the only through in his mind. “I am exploring.” “Liar,” He says fast. “You run away, did you?” “You are more than just a thief, eh?” “What does that’s supposed to mean.” He try to sound angry but he can’t hold his smile, and she notice. “Yes, I ran away.” “Why? You said it, life here sucks.” The both sit down with Abu in the old pillows. “My father's forcing me to get marrie-” Suddenly, some guards can be hearing outside shouting. Abu runs and hide in the roof and Aladdin and Jasmine get up to the window to see what happening. “Here you are!” One of the guards, the leader, point at them. “They've found me!” Both of them scream.


	5. Find Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, what a suprise! she is a princess! Oh, WOW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we want!   
> The plot!  
> When do we want it!  
> Now!  
> sorry, you have to wait a little longer.  
> Next Chapter will be the treasure.

“My father must have sent them!” Jasmine says fuming with fury. “Do you trust me?” Aladdin extends his hand to her. “What?” “Do you trust me?” He repeats in a hurry. “I guess. Yes!” She takes his hands and both jump off the roof towards a pile of hay and try to run away (still holding hands) but a guard it’s blocking their way, they try to run to the other exit but more guards are in the path. “We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?” The same guard from the other day, trouble. They waste no time and rapidly grabs Aladdin from both arms and throw him to the ground, Jasmine tries to stop them but the guards stop her and grab her from behind. “It's the dungeon for you, boy.” The guard says happily from finally catching him, one of the most troublesome boys of the street. “Hey, get off of me!” Aladdin tries to break apart but the guards are too heavy from a noodle to handle. “Let go of him.” Jasmine says with authority. “Look what we have here, a street mouse.” One of the guards mockingly laughs. “I say,” taking off the hood. “Unhand him, by order of the princess.” All the guards stop and bow, they are sweating, not because they have run too much, but because they are sacred of her.   
Jasmine is not a simple Princess. People think princesses in the palace are sweets and made of porcelain, and many are, but Princess Jasmine is not. She is strong and demanding, rude to many, even her own father, she commands many guards, make sure the prisoners get their justice and that all traitors get their heads rolling. Even the maids and servants get punished, for doing something big like treason, and small like hitting her pets; nothing escape her ears and eyes, nothing get in her way. The only one she can’t get out of the palace or even punish is the Sultan favorite, Jafar. No matter what she tries nothing happens, it seems magical (in other words). Many say that her actions and the personality is for not growing up with a mother, they might be right, but they don’t know her mother was the same.   
“Princess Jasmine” The leader of the guards says with a trembling voice. “Call it, too obvious.” Aladdin whisper. “What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?” The guard continuous. “That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him!” “Well, I would, princess, but my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him.” The guards drag Aladdin out, bowing as they go. You can tell they are walking faster and faster, trying to get away of Jasmine furious eyes. Jasmine, getting a very pissed-off look, claim. “Believe me. I will.” As the guards drag Aladdin to the palace, Abu follow them closely.

“Jafar!” Jasmine shout. “Where are you! Jafar!” He walks out of a hall towards the screaming princess. “Yes, my princess?” He bows. “Jafar! Where were you hiding?” “Hidin-?” Jafar tries to ask but she cut him off. “Forget it.” She shakes the head. “How may I be of service to you?” This is going to be troublesome, he thought. “I know you already know, but I will say it anyway. The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders.” That final part was said more slowly. “Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a criminal.” He speak slowly, he can make no mistakes with the princess. Jafar knows how dangerous she is. “What was the crime?” “Why, kidnapping the princess, of course.” Shoot, wrong answer. “You can make a better excuse than that, Jafar.” Her cheeks were getting redder and redder for every minute she spends with the old man. “True.” He inhales to calms his nerves. “He is still a criminal, princess Jasmine. He has been a thief for too long, and now, distracted by your beauty; he was finally caught. He may be your street friend but he stills a criminal.” “True, but my word is the law. I demand his freedom right now.” “Oh, dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting.” He dramatically says, obviously acting shook. “Jafar, what does that mean?” Jasmine better description is: she looks like a tomato. “Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out.” He smiles triumphantly. “What sentence?” Is that smoke, coming out of her ear? Jafar speak with a sinister tone. “Death, by beheading.” “You are lying.” “Oh, princes. You know me well.” He starts to walk away to the hall where he came from. “I like seeing you like this.” SMACK! Jasmine slaps him in the face with all her strength, leaving a red hand mark. “You will pay for this!” She runs away silently crying, she doesn’t want to share her weakness with everyone in the Palace. Jafar pass a hand to his cheek and make her red hand disappear, smiling. “I think you are the one who will pay.” “Definitely! Definitely!” Iago laugh out loud. 

 

It’s already night, but Jasmine can’t get Aladdin out of her mind. She looks up to the sky hoping to get comfort from the starts, but see only dark clouds. She sits in the fountain petting Rajah. “It's my entire fault, Rajah. I didn't even know his name. If I minded my own business and didn’t interact with him, he wouldn’t have been killed,” She hugs Rajah. “But, at least it was a thief and no other normal citizen, that would have be awful. I will learn from this. Jafar,” She stands up looking at the palace. “Prepare yourself, a storm its coming soon.” 

 

“Jafar!” A guard, holding a cage, runs toward Jafar, who is in the throne room thinking. “What is it? I am occupied.” “We found this trying to enter the prisoners’ dungeon.” He hold out the cage and its Abu inside, angry. “Oh? Is it this boy’s monkey?” “Monkey, Monkey! Awk!” Repeats Iago, to annoy Abu. “Put him in my chambers.” “Yes, my lord.” The guard bow and swiftly walks away. “What’re ya gonna do with that?” “It may help us in the future, now let’s go. Tonight we are going to feast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHH NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WHAT WE WANT.   
> Danke. Gracias. Thanks. For reading this thing i call art or just fanfiction.


	6. The Lamp!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, dreams do come real, right? Aladdin dream to get rich is more close than before, but not only his dreams are getting near, Jafar wishes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapter i was waiting for, somehow i write all this at 2 am

     “I was right. She was really the princess.” Aladdin talks to himself in the prison cell. He is sitting on the hay bed the guards throw before pushing him there. The cell smell kind of nice, considering it’s a prison, they probably kill or release pretty fast. “I wonder if she thinks she is not popular among the people. But, I guess even the strongest people in the world have a soft side. She was so nice and sweet with me.” He was about to sleep when the cell door open and two guards stand there. “Come with us. Jafar wish to see you.” “Jafar, who is he?” The guards take him from the arms and push him outside. “Walk more, talk less.” Between teeth, he sure is angry.

After a while of walking in halls-like maze, they finally make a last turn to the right and they were in a spacious room with tons of curtains and pillows, and three love sofas. Jafar was waiting in the middle with Iago in his shoulder. _So this man is Jafar?_ Aladdin thought. “Welcome, Aladdin. I hope you like our guards’ courtesy.” “I couldn’t hope for better ones.” “Good.” Jafar points to the sofa. “Wish to sit?” Looking annoyed at the guards he rushes to the nearest one. “Don’t mind if a do.” Jafar sits across him and Iago flies to the window and rest looking at where Jasmine its sitting, in the fountain, like always. “Let’s start with introductions.” Jafar continues. “I am Jafar, the Sultan adviser. You are Aladdin, correct?” “Eh, I mean. Correct.” “As the adviser, I want the best of the city of Agrabah. The Sultan has a problem. You see, our neighbor city wants war with us-” “War?” “Yes, war. But the city has been peaceful for so long we have forgotten to prepare our self for future, massive problems.” “Massive problems. Massive. Problems. Awk!” Repeats Iago to make the statement more deep. “And I have something to do with it?” “I will be going to that very soon. Now, Listen. Our beloved Sultan it’s giving up and wants to try and make _peace_ again but, that will not work again. Not anymore. The princess believe in the guards training, and that’s good, but, I don’t believe they are any close to be prepare to fight.” “She really loves to fight.” “Indeed, you have met her, you understand my worries. But, I have found our solution for this matter, and this is where you enter. You see, besides being the Sultans adviser, I am the _court mage_. I do this and that, and I found that **YOU** are the one we need.” “You, you. Awk!” Again, Iago repeats. “Advisor, mage, my help. I like where this is going. Do I win something?” “Patience my boy. You are the key for our city salvation. Now that is night, we will go to the desert and I will tell you what you need to do and what your win is.” “This feel like you will use me for a spell or something. You aren’t going to kill me, right?” Jafar laugh his lungs out. (A rare sight). “Kill you? That’s not how spells work at all! I like you boy. If we do this right, I will teach you some _magic_.” “Aright you convince me, let’s go then.”  “Good, the preparations are ready, come on.” They get up and when they were leaving, Aladdin hears Abu scream and panics. “Abu! Where is he? Do you have it?” “Oh! Is that little monkey yours? We found him trying to get inside the palace; I figure he was hungry and take him to my room.” “Ah, that’s its good. Yes, he is mine. His name its Abu, he and I have a history together. Can I have him back?” “Well, of course. It’s yours after all. Guard gets him for me.” The guard rushes to Jafar room and get the cage where Abu is. “Abu!” Aladdin open his arm and Abu jump to him. They were separated for a couple of hours but it felt like an eternity. “Now that everything is in place, let’s go. The night is young and we have no time to waste.”   

They go in their horses, without any guards following them, and cross the desert until they arrive in front of a quite a big dune and stop. “Before we go any further, I have to finish my explanation.” Both get down of the horses. “I have never ridden a horse before in my life! So much privileges already! Master Jafar, can I call you master? Will I be like this forever, I mean riding horses?” Aladdin has never been so excited with happiness combined, not since he found a suitable place to call home. Abu was wary of this Jafar and his pet, he felt that something wasn’t right but couldn’t figure it out. In the other hand, Iago was already planning how to prank this smelly monkey. “Of course, Aladdin. The prize for you is more that riding a simple horse. You will get rich and gain a place in the palace. No more living in the street, no more eating dirty old food, no more getting in trouble with the guards. You will gain all that, but only if you get me what I want.” “I will do anything for that prize, I mean, for you master Jafar.” “Great.” Jafar get out of his cloth the two halves of the golden beetle medallion and connect them together. Once again, they glow and fly to the dune and form a lion head. “Now, Aladdin, hear me carefully. Inside of the cave are a lot of treasure, but there is only one that can help us with our trouble, and that’s the lamp. A magic golden lamp.” “A lamp?” “Yes, a lamp. You can’t touch anything. Anything!” Anything, anything. Awk!” “Go straight the path and get me the lamp. Do you understand?” “Ok, I can’t touch or grab anything, and I only go to the lamp. A magical lamp. Aright, I will do it.” “You will do it, my boy. I trust you. And remember, the city of Agrabah is in your hands, now go!” “In your hands! Awk!”

Aladdin, with Abu in his back, gets close to the cave and a strong wind come out. “Who disturbs my slumber?” The lions head roar. Abu hide inside Aladdin’s vest and peek his head out. “It is I, Aladdin.” _Do I bow?_ “Proceed. Only one can enter. Touch nothing but the lamp.” The cave opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of Aladdin. “C’mon, Abu. You hear the cave, only I can enter.” He grabs Abu and put him on the floor. Abu protest but Aladdin give him the stare of _obey me_ and apologize. He proceeds to enter the cave and go down the stare. “Good luck, my boy.” He hears Jafar voice in the back and sighs. _Come on, put yourself together. Someone finally see me more than a rat, and Abu is waiting._

He reaches the bottom of the stairs and enters a golden chamber filled with treasure. “Would you look at that! Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan!” He feels some kind of a pull, a temptation, coming out of the treasure, but he holds back. _There’s more that this waiting for me_ , he said to himself and calm his nerves. _Just the lamp. Follow the path_. He repeats it in his mind while he walks toward a door in the other end of the cave. But then, he feels like he is not alone between all this gold and look behind him. “Huh? By Allah, I feel something follow me, that’s have to be a magic trick.” He continue forward, when he hears a rustle behind him, turns his heads fast and see a carpet floating in midair. “A magic carpet!” He say in surprise, well now he knows that magic don’t stop in sand or lamps. The carpet fly happily over the gold and spins around Aladdin. “Wow, there buddy. Calm down.” He chuckles and pats the carpet. “Maybe you can help me.” The carpet gets excited and flies over and wraps around Aladdin, like a hug. “Hey, whoa!  You see, I am trying to find this lamp.” The carpet acts like he knows where it is a motion him to follow. They pass through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern.  In the center of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it.  It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge.  At the top of the pillar is a beam of light and there it is: the magic lamp. Aladdin passes the bridge, jumping like he was back in the city, and climb up the uneven stairs until he get to the magic lamp. “Well that was easy.” The carpet flies up and hugs him again and motions him to get up. “Are you sure?” The carpet motions him again. “If you say so.” Aladdin jump on the carpet and get surprise that it can hold him up, both flies away to the exit, but the cave start to shake. “Uh oh. Looks like our stay is no longer welcome.” Say Aladdin to the carpet and motion him to go faster. Rocks start to fall down and lava comes out of the walls, it starts to get more and more violent as they get closer to the exit. The carpet manages to doge all the pieces of rocks and when the exit starts to close they get out in an explosion of rubbish and sand.             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now next chapter!! lets hope its fun to write like this one!!   
> Aladdin personality is a little off but this is not the movie, am i right?


	7. Lets the Game Beggin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple troubles with simple solution. thats all. Aladdin and Jasmine are now enemies. Jafar have his lamp. and the sultan still dont know what itshappening.

      The sand is everywhere, and an echo of destruction can still be heard. Jafar is unfazed by all that, but internally he is worry that he couldn’t get the lamp again, that his plans are on hold for another year or so. But, he is lucky this time. Aladdin has been a street rat for so long, he could survive any catastrophe. “Ugh, that really hurts.” Aladdin is half buried in the sand coughing. “Aladdin!” Jafar runs where Aladdin is as quickly as the sand clear up. “Did you get the lamp?!” Abu, too, runs to him and try to console him in whatever pain Aladdin is. “I am fine, Abu. Don’t worry, the magic carp helped me.” He sits up and brushes the sand off him and reveals the carp rolled all over him. “What a treasure you get for yourself. But now, quickly, where is the lamp, do you have it?” “Of course I do, Master Jafar! I told you I wouldn’t fail.” He takes out the lamp from the vest and shows it to Jafar. “Finally! My plans are going to begging!”

 

The Golden Magical Lamp, a hidden treasure for centuries. So many people have tried to get their hands on this, but they all perish. It says that if the lamp is brushed, a magic genie will get out and serve you. The one who have the lamp will be their master and the genie will give them three wishes. All who wants the power of the wishes have to now the three basic rules: The genie can’t kill anyone. The genie can’t make anyone fall in love with anyone else. The genie can’t bring the dead back to life. Any other wish can become real. In the past, these rules didn’t exist, anything the master wanted could be granted. But bad things had happened. Like the time when there was a zombie apocalypse, all the necromancer complaint, not enough dead for them to rise. And when people will turn into wild animals, wanting to mate with everything, they call it love at the beginning. Killing was the only rule that existed, it wasn’t a rule, but logic to the master of the lamp, whoever had the lamp can make mass human extinction. Now, all the genies know and follow the three unbreakable rules, with no exception.

 

“Jasmine! Dear, are you in your room?” The Sultan knocks twice before opening the door to Jasmine chambers. “You have been here all day. Is not like you. What’s wrong?” Jasmine is in her bed with Rajah at her side, looking concerned. She raises her head to see her father, and he can clearly see marks of tears in her cheeks. “Oh, father. Jafar...has...done something... terrible.” “There, there, there, my child, we'll set it right. Now, tell me everything.”

 

“Like I promise to you, Aladdin, I will give you unimaginable riches. Now, what I going to do may seem evil, but, I assure you, it will be for the good for the City of Agrabah.” “Thank you, Master Jafar. I trust your judgment. I mean, I don’t know anything of this city.” As Jafar was about to continue, the Sultan open up the front door with a bang, Jasmine follow him close. “Jafar, this is an outrage.  If it weren't for all your years of loyal service! From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded.” “Did we behead someone today? You are the Sultan, your highness, you should know.” Jafar acting is on point, not even the Sultan can notice the difference. There they stood for, what feels like an eternity before Aladdin spoke. “Nice to finally meet you, my Sultan, princess Jasmine.” Aladdin bows. “You, Jafar told me you were-” “Oh, what a nice boy you have there, Jafar. But, He is saying the truth, Jasmine. No one was beheading today or I would know, and the public would know.” He pinches his nose and look at Jasmine. “You are trying to get rid of him, again. Jasmine, I have told you thousand times already, don’t lie about the things Jafar do. Don’t exaggerate about what Jafar do. You hear me? Jasmine, please I beg you, don’t do it again, if I catch you trying to dirty his name, I will have to punish you.” The Sultan apologizes to Jafar and Aladdin and get inside. He is more disappointed than ever. They wait to The Sultan to disappear so they can talk. “What is going on in hear, Jafar. You told me he was dead!” “Did I? I only told you there were orders, not actions.” His smile is like a snake and Jasmine is getting angrier, and in the other hand, Aladdin is confused. He looks at Abu and shrugs. “You, whatever name you have, what are you doing with him, what where you two doing?” Aladdin looks at Jafar, looking for answers but find none. “Umm, my names is Aladdin, and he just, umm, he was showing me around?” Abu hide behind Aladdin in embarrassment and Iago hit his face in desperation. “Showing you around? For what, to steal?” “Princess Jasmine, I believe I am better than those who you are comparing me. I was in the prison cell and he found me innocent. Now if you excuse us, we have some papers work to do. Right, Jafar?” Every day you see something new. Right? Aladdin got irritated by Jasmine commentaries, and believes more in what Jafar said. “My humblest apologies to you, princess. But we have work to finish.” Both of them pass Jasmine and enter the palace, calmly, with nothing to fear. This duo, and their pets; will be dangerous to her and the Sultan. The game has just started.

“Master Jafar, what is the next move?” First let’s get some rest, tomorrow morning I will tell you everything you have to know. But for now, I will show you your room and give you the best of the cloths we have in the palace. Follow me.” They walk for a couple of minutes until they arrive close to where they first met, and right beside Jafar room, they stop. Jafar opens the door and lets Aladdin come in first. “Here is your room from today on. A perfect place for someone like yourself.” “Wow Jafar! What a magnificent room! The bed, what a soft bed. And the view, so pretty. What do you think Abu, like kings?” Abu jumps to the balcony and dance in happiness. “I think he loved it.” Jafar walks toward him silently and touch his shoulder. “This is all yours, Aladdin. Everything.” “Everything. Everything. Awk!” “I still can’t believe it. All that was worth it.” Suddenly the magic carpet fly inside and hugs Aladdin and settles close to his bed, like saying he is relief he found them and is time to rest. “In the closet are your cloths, tomorrow morning change to one of you liking and meet me in the same room.” Jafar and Iago left the room and close the door behind him. Aladdin opens the closet and touches all the fabrics he will be wearing for tomorrow on. “Abu, this is the best dream ever.” He jumps to the bed and Abu join him. “I hope I will never wake up.” He finish as he fall asleep in his new bedroom. Who would have through a thief like him would be so lucky and have it all he has always wished for.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter i suppose. The next one will be better, i promise.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER
> 
> if you found error please comment and i will do my best


End file.
